


Percy Jackson And The War Of Two Brothers (pjo rewrite)

by DaiAlec



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaiAlec/pseuds/DaiAlec
Summary: After the first summer at Camp Half-blood Percy returns to his normal life, no monsters, no gods and no friends... well except Tyson.But now his father needs Percy more than ever.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 5





	Percy Jackson And The War Of Two Brothers (pjo rewrite)

Chapter 1: Nice Friday Monster Slaying

RIIING!   
The school bell rang and woke me up from my half-asleep half-dying of boredom state.  
It was friday which means only six classes and blue waffles at home!   
I mean it supposed to be but Mom had an important meeting she couldn't miss.  
I started packing my stuff away and so did my classmate Tyson.  
Tyson is an interesting friend, taller than six foot but easily scared as a kitty wih brown hair and brown eyes.  
Although I am not too sure about the last one, it was always hard to look him in the eye, I always ended up concentrating to his forehead.  
Behind me my other classmates and my newly acquired bully, Matt Sloan.  
I got on his naughty list when I tried to defend Theresa, he picked on her because she walked a little wobbly.  
Like the ground was slipping out of under her.  
As I was packing he came over and knocked my stuff off my desk and (obviously) pretended like it was an accident.   
I know bullies, upclose, hel- I mean Underworld I even fought the biggest of them, Ares.  
He looked back at me with a slight grin and watched as I picked up all my stuff, which was fine I had a lot worse but then he picked up my only picture of Annabeth.   
He pulled it closer to his stupid face and examined it closely, he glared at it like he was going to burn through the paper with his eyes and then conducted his master analysis,   
his magnum opus of a review.  
"This can't be your girlfriend she's too hot!" He declared and then laughed,   
not long after that his whole team of morons joined in. I was so red on my cheeks so I laid my head low so nobody would notice.  
He showed it to everyone, and another idiot opened his mouth.  
"From which girls myspace(it was 2006 shut up) did you stole this pic?"  
I didn't say anything and they just continued laughing.   
After a while he dropped it down to the floof and picked up my subway ticket then proceeded to rip it up.  
I was furious at this point I stood up and my hand instantly went to my pocket where my deadly pen-sword, Riptide was kept.   
I brought it out of my pocket and pointed it at Matt and his, for a moment they looked at me scared but then they realised it was just a pen and started laughing.  
The big hero Percy Jackson who fought Ares and survived can't stand up to school bullies, this irritated me more.  
I quickly packed my things and rushed out of the school draging Tyson with me.  
We walked to the docks.  
It was really far from school but I didn't care I was angry and wanted to see the ocean.   
When we got there it was quieter than anywhere else in the city,  
the waves quenched the sounds of the city.   
I walked down the docks and sat down staring at the water and my reflection.  
Tyson did the same thing and placed his left hand on my back.  
We sat there a while until Tyson spoke.  
"Can you see it too?" He asked a little shy.  
"See what?" I asked but as soon as I asked it I saw, in the water twenty no fifty meter long snake-like black creature but it had the head of a dog, but wasn't the cute type dog it was more of a Chihuahua and a wolf combined.  
When I looked it in the eyes it's pupils widened and it became a blur.  
He used his tail as a whip and snapped the dock, I was fast enough to jump out of the way but Tyson wasn't he got thrown into the water.  
The creature began to swipe at Tyson at lightning speeds.   
Tyson curled up in a ball and took the hits. I just stood there until a someone shoved me in the water.  
I didn't have time to swim up and look who did it, the monster was now coming for me. I took out riptide but I wasn't able to took of it's cap and reveal it's sword form.   
The monster whipped me from  
up-to-down-to-left-to-right just generally everywhere, and these  
weren't just slaps either it felt like I was being hit from every side with a stone column.   
Me playing tennis ball and the creature being the tennis racket went on for a while until Tyson grabbed it's tail and started to spin it around, I didn't know where he had the power or agility to pull it out but I was glad that my tennis ball days were over.  
I grabbed Riptide and swim towards them carefully just enough to not be caught in the sea monster whirlwind.  
After a while Tyson let the monster go and it flew into the side of the dock and cracked the concrete.  
The monster seemed dazed but other than that there wasn't much damage done to it.  
The monster was easy to predict I swam to the bottom of the water 100 feet plus.  
And sure enough as I thought the monster jumped back at Tyson but before it could reach him I launched up and in a few seconds I impaled the monster in the jaw, the force of my attack pushed it outof the water and it dissolved into gold dust.  
While I was in the air I caught a glimpse of who pushed me into the water, it was Theresa.   
I didn't have much time to think about what she was doing there because I plummeted towards the water.   
If a normal human would have done those things he would have died but   
I wasn't normal human I am a demigod, and the child of Poseidon.  
Once in the water Tyson swam towards me with the biggest smile on his face.   
"We did it! We did it!" He shouted and carried me over his head like a trophy all the way until we got out of the water.   
There Theresa was waiting for us.  
She had long black hair and murky blue eyes.   
"What was that?" She asked.  
"Well, I'm a demigo-"   
"I know you are but Tyson." She cut me off. I was confused by this, she wasn't a demigod because I have never seen her at Camp Half-blood.  
"Well I don't know." Said Tyson  
Theresa squinted her eyes and said.  
"Of course! You're a Cyclops!"   
"What?" I asked.  
"Just look at him Percy, look past the mist!" She said.  
I squinted and a few seconds of focusing I finally saw.  
He had only one eye, but because of the mist everyone saw two.  
"This explains everything!" Theresa and I said at the same time, then looked each other in the eye and laughed. I never really watched her eyes but now it looked like mud from the bottom of the sea has been shaken up and was trying to settle down.  
"Two kids of Poseidon on one place?" She asked.  
"What do you mean two?" I asked.  
"Most Cyclopes come from Poseidon."  
And she left it at that like it was normal.   
I wanted to ask her about the prophecy but Tyson cut me short.  
"We are bros?" He asked and hugged me.  
"Yeah but not for long if you keep pressing my ribs like that." I said in pain and like a command he put me down gently.   
"I guess it will not slow our trip too much." She said.  
"Wait. What trip?" I asked.  
"A trip to your fathers kingdom, Atlantis."


End file.
